My Twisted Verison Of Avatar
by darklilwanderer
Summary: What would Avatar be like if the Avatar was a GIRL? Yes, finally I had the nerve to make my own Avatar! Its like the orginal, but with different charcters. Yea, thought so....read and review! -
1. Default Chapter

Um…yea…another story from me! - I bet ya'll are so happy! I just saw this really cool show 'Avatar the last air bender' and decided to do a story…kind of like it….but in a really opposite way, my way! So I hope you guy's will be kind enough to give it a chance and give it a read over and review! I hope you do! Thanks! Luv ya'll

Diaclaimer:…uh….uh….FINE! I don't own the Avatar show, story, plot, and so on, I don't own anything related to it.

**Darklilwanderer**

_**Chapter One**_

She lived in small house, surrounded by a forest, and only a little small path made for when she left to walk a mile to get to her Sensei's shine. She learned a lot from him, like a father to her since her parents were dead and she supported herself, everyday in the hot and sunny afternoon's she would leave to learn more from her Sensei about acrobatic techniques instead of with a sword like everyone else. The techniques he would teach her, was only techniques he would teach HER not anyone else, he taught her how to move with the wind and control it. It felt like, but no one could do that, even if the techniques were strange, she enjoyed them. People that came every afternoon like she did learn with a bloody sword instead of trusting there own ability's with their bodies. Even though she had to admit she did feel a little weird not learning with a sword, even if it did feel like she was going to use it someday.

Her whole life she waited, dreamed, _wanted_ to be somebody who could be 'the one' to do something special something unique, then when she would die she would be know in history books all around the world in all the 300 languages or whatever number like that. But mostly she wanted to be someone that when she died they would know and remember her, but even so that was so near impossible…it was.

She was only seventeen with her tamed ruby red hair to the waist always loosely braided her behind her back. Her eyes were a sky blue, where her ruby red bangs would reach just above her seeing level. She was a bit on the short side, ok a lot, but it was nothing to worry about she was just petit. She was different from other people on the outside, why? She had strange birthmarks that would appear at times when she was extremely upset, or sad. The birthmark looked as though she had been in a fight with wolfs or something with claws, the backs of her hands had three claw marks, as did the top of her ankles, but this she could cover, it was her face which she hated, on the very sides of her face near her cheeks and above her chin were three claw marks equal on each side. And because this 'birthmark' made her different, people treated like so. In fact because of this no one thought she was normal they didn't stay around her, she didn't blame them she didn't think she was normal either except her Sensei, she couldn't be any better to him. She didn't know her parents at all. Her father died in a war and her mother died giving birth to her according to her Sensei when he tried looking up and finding her parents.

So she has lived by herself or with her Sensei's home for seventeen years, and has yet to make one single friend.

Sometimes when she got mad thinking back to the times in her life she wished she'd never gone through or people that she just wanted to plain kill for making fun of her…she almost felt powerful like fire or water could just come out of her small silk like palms when she was punching the wall or a person if they were near because of it, that just creeped herself out and she really hated punching people, it was like a reaction except when she hit the right person, but then again her Sensei would give her more work to do.

She always did feel like she was waiting for something to happen. Like something was pulling her into the forest near her Sensei's house.

But…the chances of that were slim and none, all she knew is that she could be 90 before she that could ever happen, but for some odd reason she felt as if the waiting was going to end or just like something was crawling up under her skin.

She felt different, the way her skin tingled at different occasions, like it was pulling her somewhere and she was willing to go there no matter what the cost. She thought about how if she did leave all of a sudden would she miss any one? That was a no brainier she was more than willing to leave her life style, and her village with no friends, the only one that she would care for is her Sensei.

Even so she had to continue on living without worrying about some strange feeling she was having, a bad feeling.

A really really bad feeling.

"Sensei? Sensei? I'm ready to leave now if that's ok with you." Kikari chimed in from the hallway of the old shine, her voice echoing ever so slowly through the halls. "It's a bit chilly so wrap up tonight ok?" Kikari smiled as she continued walking down the hall feeling the cold wind run through her red hair and small slender fingers. "Sensei?" she questioned as she turned the corner as she always did, she would always find her Sensei in there doing something, cooking, cleaning, practicing, but she didn't find him. 'The last time I saw him was a hour ago when I was last practicing…' she thought as she started to worry about her teacher. He was everything to her, a father and a friend, some one who she could count on through her life, he mostly supported her in everything she did 'if anything happened to him, I'd kill myself' she thought to herself. She started walking back down the hallway to the main door where everybody came in at from the village, maybe he was there waiting for her. She continued down to the main door until…

**Bang**

'What was that?' Kikari quickly thought as she held her breath. Kikari gently watched her footing making sure she stepped on the correct wooden steps, so she wouldn't make a sound, she knew this place like the back of her hand.

But right then…

Something was wrong…

She felt it move all up and down her body as she came closer to the main door and where the sound had come from. Every part of her was screaming at her to get away, but her curiosity and loyalty to her Sensei was stronger, she would even risk her life in saving his.

She was at the corner of the door now, the corner that if you peeked around it you would see the front main door, the porch, the landscape and everything else the land had to offer, hiding was impossible if you learned around this place. Even though her curiosity and loyalty were strong…she wasn't stupid, she was waiting for the right moment to walk around to check the space out, she was waiting for that noise again.

**Bam**

And it came

"Who is there?" she asked as she rounded the corner as if she was never waiting there in the first place.

"And who is this? A little friend?" a low dark voice demanded than asked as he pushed his swords blade harder and harder into her Sensei's neck. The Sensei looked like he was beaten to a pulp, but how? She never heard a sound, how was that possible?

"You're lucky that I hate dealing with swords, I only use them in this world because I can't use my real powers." He said as the blood poured from her Sensei's neck.

"She…is nothing to you…leave her out…of this." Her Sensei demanded in a weakling strong low tone she was used to when she was scolded. "She's a student of mine" he weakly said his strong voice faded more, as his life.

"Oh really? Then shall I take her with me? She looks like the type to be a interesting match up with me in a fight, to test all that you have taught." The man laughed in his low menacing laugh "then I shall kill her in the end." He stared at her, making her feel like she was staring death right in the face, but even that couldn't scare her off.

"What do you want from my Sensei?" Kikari demanded in the lowest threaten voice she could muster, but even that sounded a little weak. Even so Kikari didn't care about that, she was to worry in her Sensei's health right now. Kikari stood in her 'stance' where her two feet slid to the sides with her arm out and elbows bent in front of her, preparing for a direct attack.

"Ah we were just getting to that part…where is the Avatar? Where is he?" The man kept his blade to her Sensei's neck, grip ever so tighting. "Tell me NOW!" He yelled in his ear.

"I…I will never tell…" her Sensei spat at him before the man lost his patience and realized the blade on his neck, to stab him in the heart.

"Fine you have chosen your fate…Trader…" the man headed towards the forest leaving her, and her dieing Sensei alone.

"SENSEI!" She cried as she ran over to the old man letting her tears fall rapidly down her soft cheeks and onto her Sensei as she hugged his bloody body. "I…I should have done something! I should have killed him for what he did!" Kikari scolded herself as she only father and friend died in her arms.

"No…no…don't do that to yourself, leave me to past away, hurry I need you to do me a favor little Avatar, please follow him, do not let him see you, just follow him where ever he goes even into something you've never seen before…" he stared to fade as his eyes started to close slowly.

"Sensei!" Kikari called to him, as if she could wake him up somehow by called him. "Don't leave me!" Kikari cried into his shoulder as she held his cold hand in her own warm little one. "Please…" she begged hoping this was all just a bad dream.

"Stop your crying now…you're a big girl, hold your chin up, take only what you've learned and what you have in yourself, I've taut you better, now go…I love you my little Avatar." Her Sensei whispered before he closed his eyes and left her.

"NO! Please…Kami no." Kikari cried as she held her Sensei in her arms, until her Sensei's words flow back into her head…and she sang to her self and him

I'll spread my wings and fly away

To a place that I belong

A world that's much different than my own

Maybe a place that will not be judged wrong

Maybe a place that I belong

That I can maybe call home

That I will…call home

She hummed the little tune her Sensei sung to her when she was little, as she let his body lay on the ground in his own blood pool, she wanted to help him, but she had to follow that man first, and her could think about was how she was going to revenge her Sensei as she left the bloody corps of her Sensei behind her, as her eyes became puffy red from her tears. She missed him already.


	2. Chapter 2

What up guy's? I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in like….forever…so let's get on with the story!

"Where to now sir?" One of the three men wearing fire red warrior suits asked.

"Out of here and continue looking for the Avatar." Suko growled, he gave a grin "we have to hurry I hate being here in the dead zone, you can't use your powers here, but you also never age…"

"Where am I going?" Kikari questioned herself out loud. "And where are they anyway?". Images of her Sensei dying in her arms flashed through her head "t-they killed him…" Kikari's marks started to glow. "They killed my only friend! My father!" Kikari growled and tried to hold back the tears hanging on the ends of her eyes. "They…will…pay…" Kikari started to run through the forest. "WHY DID THEY KILL HIM?" Kikari stopped dead in her tracks and her feet started to leave the ground and float in the air as wind surrounded her entire body shaping like a circle. "WHY?" Kikari screamed while her claw like marks glowed with her eyes a bright yellow, green color.

**SHING**

"Wha?" Suko turned just to be knocked back into a tree by pounding wind. A single light burst through the sky as a light blue color "THE AVATAR!" Suko tried to move off the tree, but was pounded back into it by the pure force of the wind. "NO!" Suko yelled in frustration.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?" Kikari cried into the wind her anger becoming stronger and stronger making her power increases. Then out of nowhere she heard a voice of a male yelling at the top of her lungs.

"CALM DOWN! PLEASE!" The males voice yelled into her storm.

Kikari growled and became sadder now than upset "WHY?" Kikari hissed her storm becoming slower and slower as she started floating back to the ground.

"LISTEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT MAYBE I CAN HELP YOU?" The male yelled again sounding a little more hopeful she would.

"Help…me?" Kikari's eyes snapped back to there original sky blue. Then as soon as she snapped back the wind stopped and dropped her on the ground. "Eh?" Kikari rubbed her butt as she got up "w-was that me?" Kikari questioned, "W-wait that's not possible…I'm not able to really control wind like that….am I?" Kikari looked at her marks that might answer some of her questions.

"You're a air bender?" The boy around her age who was yelling at her in the first place stared in amazement "I thought they all died in the war against the fire nation! You must be the last one!" The boy smiled at her and ran over.

"Air bender? Fire nation? Last one? What are you talking about?" Kikari looked at this strange boy. He wasn't any older than thirteen, he had jet-black hair pulled back in a low shoulder ponytail. His eyes were as green as the plants around them, and his clothes weren't like anything she'd ever seen, they where all in thick blue jackets! Kikari looked at her own clothes, they consisted of a dark blue shirt and blue pants that were tight at the waist and came out bigger at the end. The only warmth she had was her shawl like covering, it was very small though, it only came down to her chest. She felt a sudden cold breeze blow making her skin send little pain shocks through her body. "IT'S freezing!" Kikari rubbed her arms up and down trying to keep herself warm.

"Well what did you expect in the North Pole?" the boy raised an eyebrow and gave her his jacket "I need to get you a jacket." He started to walk off away "well, come on!"

"Uh, uh…wait up!" Kikari was at a lost of words and followed him hoping to find the answers to all her questions "So…how is this…fire nation?" Kikari saw his face sour 'well I do remember my Sensei always tell me about a world that had fire, water, wind, and earth…They never fought because they had a Avatar…Sensei usually called me that…then he told me I was the Avatar…' Kikari's eyes almost popped out of her head and she stopped dead in her tracks "…the Avatar? The one that controls all elements? The one that keeps order?" Kikari saw that boy turn to her.

"The Avatar was gone for a hundred years, I doubt he show up now, the fire nation by the way, killed every other air bender but you. The Avatar is the world's only hope. I don't understand why but the fire nation is trying to destroy all of us…T-They…killed my mother…" The boy turned away and started walking again.

"No, you don't understand! I'm the Avatar!" Kikari smiled hoping to make him a little happier.

The boy stopped and turned right into her face "The Avatar is dead…permanently, plus you're a girl, girls can't be a avatar."

"You little…" Kikari growled, "Girls can be Avatars! I am the avatar!" Kikari glared right back into his eyes.

"Like I said, girls can't be Avatars!" The boy smirked.

Kikari was about to send him flying until she heard a females voice behind him.

"Shut up Sokka!" The girl growled.

The boy, Sokka turned towards the girl and smirked "Girl's can't be Avatars! This girl here thinks she is the Avatar!"

"What?" The girl looked at Kikari for a minute. "Those markings…you're a air bender!" The girl looked shocked "You MUST be the Avatar!" The girl smirked and turned back towards Sokka "dear brother, this IS the Avatar!"

"Who are you people?" Kikari asked still confused.

"Oh! I'm sorry I'm Katara and this is my stupid 'against girl's' brother Sokka we're…well at least me, I'm a water bender!" The girl smiled "What's your name?"

"Kikari…" Kikari smiled back at her. The girl looked almost like her brother, with her brown long hair in a braid, but she had sky blue eyes like her.

"Kikari huh? Well I think your right, you are the Avatar. Ignore my brother, he's against girls doing anything." Katara glared at him then turned back.

"HEY!" Sokka defended himself.

"Ha, ha, ha! That's ok." Kikari laughed

"THE LIGHT WAS COMING FROM OVER HERE SIR!" A man's voice was heard from close by.

"It's the fire nation! Come on!" Sokka and Katara started running, but Kikari stood her ground.

"What are you waiting for come on!" Katara grabbed Kikari's hand and pulled her making her run.

"But, but…" Kikari tried to say something that was on her mind but decided against it and ran with them. Kikari felt as though it wasn't the time, she realized if her Sensei didn't have a chance at beating him then what chance did she have?

"Where is he?" Suko asked looking around where the light was last seen "where?"

"He's not here sir, I heard footsteps running off in that direction." One of the fire warriors pointed in the direction where they ran off.

"Follow them." Suko said growling angrily.

"Hide in this ship!" Sokka ordered pushing Katara and Kikari through the hole in the side. "They shouldn't find us here!" Sokka followed them into the hole.

"This ship is a fire nation ship!" Katara hissed "they're sure not going to look in there own ship!" Katara said sarcastic and she glared at him.

"Why wouldn't they?" Kikari asked curious.

"Never mind." Katara slapped her head "watch out for the traps in here, there bound to be-"

"What's this?" Kikari walked into a room with a shining light in the middle, then to her surprise as she walked in she felt her foot pull something…

**Snap**

"What was that?" Sokka asked turning to where she was.

"Oh…that wasn't a good thing…" Kikari backed up and saw the shining light shoot up faster than lighting breaking the roof of the room. Kikari, Sokka, and Katara looked up through the roof and saw the light burst high in the air like a signal.

"No, it wasn't, hurry! Back to the village!" Katara "follow us Kikari!" Katara ran out through the hole she came in and started running with Sokka not far behind.

Kikari looked back and saw nothing, Kikari let out a sigh and started running after them.

"THERE LOOK SIR! A FLARE!" The fire nation warrior yelled as he pointed in the air at the red glow.

"Ah yes, so the Avatar decided to run. We will follow, but first… BACK TO THE SHIP!" Suko ordered.

"Here we are." Katara walked in through the opening in the tall ice wall.

"Where are the-" Kikari started

"Child haven't I told you not to go near that ship?" an old women in her 80s said glaring at Katara and Sokka.

"We were hiding from the fire nation that was following us!" Katara defended herself.

"How in the world did they manage to find you child?" The old woman asked as people started to gather around, Kikari looked around but she didn't see any…men…

"We found the Avatar and…" Sokka was cut off.

"He must leave! We don't need the fire nation coming here following him! We will all die!" The old woman ordered.

"I sorry, I didn't know I didn't belong here…" Kikari turned around and started walking away. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Kikari!" Katara and Sokka cried out in unison.

The old woman laid a hand on her shoulder "your doing to right thing…"

"THE RIGHT THING? She was our only hope!" Katara hissed and walked into the village leaving the old woman.

"SHIP!" One of the small boys standing watch on top of the wall cried.

"Ship?" people gathered to where the boy was.

Sokka jumped on the wall and looked out and saw…

A fire nation ship…

"Hold the fort down! I'll get my weapon!" Sokka ran into a hut and came out with his trusty throwing weapon then quickly jumped back onto the wall, but when he did…

**RUMBLE**

The snow built wall came crashing down as the fire nation ship cut through it bring Sokka down too making him slide all the way down to near the ground.

**SSSSSS**

The tip of the ship came down like stairs. Suko and five other fire nation warriors walked out looking around the gathering crowd of villagers.

"AAAAAAHHHHEEEEEE" Sokka cried as he threw he weapon at Suko in which he easily dodged and then used his own fire bending to push him into the snow wall.

**Bang**

The weapon came back and hit him on the head causing his helmet to come loose. "Grrrrrr…" Suko ignored it and continued to walk until he faced the whole crowd. "Where is the Avatar?" Suko screamed into the crowd "WHERE IS HE?"

The crowd remained silent and stared at him scared that he was going to burn the entire village down.

"You won't tell? Then I'll burn it out of you!" Suko threw fire at them but not far enough to hit as he laughed.

"You stupid fire…guy…take this!" Kikari jumped over the remaining wall using her air bending then took her arm and swing it throwing wind at them making them fall back into there ship. Kikari stood in front of the crowd ready for a fight.

Suko looked up and was surprised to find…the Avatar was a…girl? "The Avatar is a girl? A little girl at that?" Suko started to laugh as him and the other fire nation warriors got back on there feet.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm any less stronger than a guy!" Kikari growled.

"This will be too easy." Suko got into a fighting stance.

Kikari stared at him daring him to move first, when he got the message he acted quickly and made a fire punch at her. Kikari sucked in air and blew it out at him blowing the fire back at him. Suko easily dodged and used a fire kick instead, which had more power in it. Kikari dodged and jumped back over the wall to the outside 'I don't want anyone getting hurt…' Kikari thought as she continued to run.

"Kikari!" Sokka and Katara cried as they followed her over the wall.

"Follow the avatar!" Suko ordered his men as they ran back on there ship and left.

"Wait Katara!" Her grandmother called.

"I have to go!" Katara cried.

"Here, take this." Her grandmother handed her a bag, which had money and food in. "good luck." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks gran-gran!" Katara took the bag and was off running after Kikari.

"I have to get as far away from here as possible!" Kikari ran faster.

"KIKARI!" Sokka yelled making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Sokka?" Kikari turned around to see him running towards her "You can't follow me if you do then you'll get hurt!" Kikari begged him.

"Hey, I'm willing to come with you, Katara's not very far away." Sokka looked back to try and find her, but Sokka saw the fire nations ship. "The fire nation! She better hurry up!"

"There she is!"

"KATARA! HURRY UP!"

"Sorry, I was getting some supplies from gran-gran!" Katara showed them the bag.

"We need some sort of animal…to help us all get away…" Kikari thought to herself

'I do remember Sensei telling me something…'

**Flashback**

"Kikari, whenever you're in trouble just whistle, and your wind animal will appear." Her Sensei said smiling to her.

"Wind…animal?" Kikari asked "that's silly! Animals can't fly!" Kikari laughed.

"Just remember that Kikari." Her Sensei walked off and left her in confusion.

**End of Flashback**

Kikari took in a deep breath and used both her finger's in her mouth and blowed…

**WWWHHHHSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE**

In only moments a huge fat creature with an odd shaped face appeared in the sky, completely flurry with a dark red color, its lazy eyes were a dark blue. It flew down towards them at an amazing speed.

"W-what?" Kikari stuttered stopping dead in her tracks in shock "what is that…_thing_?"

"It's a bison!" Katara smiled and continued to run forward towards it "an air bender's soul animal!"

Sokka followed after Katara, but looked back to see Kikari still in shock "Come on! We have to get going!"

Kikari took a small step back in fear "I-I-I'm n-not getting on t-t-that c-creature!"

"Hey you called for it!" Sokka's eyebrows rose.

"COME ON!" Katara was already on its seat like back holding out her hand to help Sokka up.


End file.
